The goal of this program is to support systems biology analyses of innate and/or adaptive immune responses, with a focus on NIAID Category A, B, and C priority pathogens. The analysis will be based on high-throughput screens of existing or novel mouse models for identification of key regulatory immune response genes, supported by detailed genomics, proteomics, computational biology, and bioinformatics approaches to determine the gene products'functions. Human correlation studies will be performed on a subset of the immune regulatory genes identified in the mouse using human cells or tissues.